The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plant, botanically known as Viburnum bracteatum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMVDBL’.
The new Viburnum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Viburnum plants with good container performance and unique leaf types.
The new Viburnum plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2007 of Viburnum bracteatum ‘Emerald Luster’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Viburnum bracteatum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viburnum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2009 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viburnum plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Viburnum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.